Crimson Angel
by Yami Val
Summary: One Shot!  Love is the Ultimate Sacrifice! Yami x Seto


Okay this is my second one shot. No it's not too long, but this story just played into my mind while I was trying to go to sleep last night. Please don't flame it is my typical writing style and it is definitely sad.

Disclaimer: Do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other references!

**Bold is memories!**

**Crimson Angel**

My life ended that tragic night when my whole world was taken away from me. It was a night much like tonight, the snow was falling from the heavens and the moon was the only thing illuminating the night. We were walking in the park by the fountain of angels. Every time I looked upon them they reminded me of you, only you were an angel that had your wings taken from you so you could remain earth bound with me. You had made the decision not to cross over to the afterlife because of me, which I later found out when we met again.

I wanted to walk away when I saw that your other was winning after defeating the great Egyptian Gods and I knew I would lose you forever. I knew the feeling in my heart at the time, but I was too proud to except and voice it. I could never have you and it hurt worse than all of my defeats by your hand. I saw Yugi win, but instead of you passing on to the afterlife you were given a chance to stay. I never knew why you stayed and hoped that I would see you again.

Then weeks later I was surprised to see you come to my office saying you had something important that we needed to speak about. I remember that day as clearly as if it only happened moments ago.

**I sat in my office going over the new duel tournament that Kaiba Corp. was to hold when the secretary called me. I was pissed to say the least when she told me that someone was here to see me and wouldn't take no for an answer.**

"**Who is it and why can it not wait?" I asked thoroughly annoyed.**

"**Well Mr. Kaiba, sir, the man is very adamant that he speak with you. He says you know him." **

**I heard her apologize to the person saying that she had forgotten his name and asked if he could repeat it again. A second later she spoke a name that made my heart fall into my stomach and a choke to come to my throat.**

"**Mr. Kaiba he says his name is Yami Motou. Should I tell him you are busy and send him on his way?" She said in a timid voice.**

**I had to swallow the lump that was in my throat before I answered. I was Seto Kaiba and never was rendered speechless, but it seemed that you could do just that.**

"**No, send him in." I said after I had made sure that I was able to speak without my voice cracking.**

"**Yes sir." The secretary hung up and the next thing I knew was the door being opened and in walking a very sexy Yami.**

**It was the beginning of winter and I noticed that his cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink with cold. He was wearing a forest green, puffy jacket with fur around the hood and his normal black leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. He looked to be a little nervous, which is something that I rarely ever saw in my rival as he rocked back and forth on his feet. **

**I watched as he approached my desk cautiously and stood looking at me with his deep crimson eyes. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words as his eyes darted from mine to the ground.**

**I thought I would break the tension, but you know how I get when I am interrupted and spoke a little more harshly than what I intended. "So Motou what do you want? You know I am a very busy man and have a company to run."**

**He looked up and when his eyes met mine I could see that he was hurt. "I…I just thought I would stop by and…and see if you wanted to go grab something to eat or a coffee? Maybe we could sit down and talk since it has been a while."**

**My heart stopped at those words, but I couldn't let him know that he had affected me in such a way. So I said another arrogant, stupid thing that right after I said it I smacked myself mentally for. "What? Don't those idiots you call friends want to hang out with you?"**

**He turned away and walked to the door of my office. Without turning to look at me he offered an answer. "No, I can hang out with them if I want, but I wanted to talk to you."**

**I looked at his back and heard a sigh and what sounded to be a sob. Was my rival crying or was it just my imagination? I watched as he placed his hand on the door handle, but I knew I couldn't let him leave. **

**I stood up and walked over to him and placed my hand on his to stop him from opening the door. He looked up and I saw confusion in his watery crimson eyes.**

"**Kaiba?"**

**I stood there unable to move since I was lost in crimson pools as they seemed to search my soul. Before I could make a rational thought I leaned down and pressed my lips to his causing him to release a moan. I lost all sense of myself when he placed his arms around my neck.**

**I wanted him there and now so I moved away from the door never letting go of his waist as we clumsily made our way to my desk. I laid him down and broke the kiss so I could call my secretary and tell her that I did not want to be disturbed the rest of the day. When I heard her comply I moved back to the fallen angel that was lying underneath me.**

**I could feel his want in more ways than one and that drove me mad with desire. The next thing I knew was that we both were naked and our clothes were strung all over the floor. I knew I would never look at my desk the same way again.**

**After about two hours of passionate love making I looked at the sweat covered angel below me and saw a deep happiness in his crimson eyes. I leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on bruised delicate lips. I pulled back and smiled. "So how about we go for that coffee now?"**

**He smiled and nodded as I ran a hand through his tri-colored locks. For once in my life I was content and not empty. No matter what I felt I had accomplished I always had a void in my heart, but now that void was completely filled and I had him to thank.**

**As we stood and dressed he looked at me and gave me another brilliant smile. "Do you know the real reason I stayed and decided not to move on to the afterlife?" **

**I shook my head as I looked down at him and placed my hand on the small of his back.**

"**I stayed because of you. You are the reason I did not move on like I was supposed to."**

**I smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and pulled away, but never once let him go as we stood looking deeply into each others eyes. I thanked the gods that they didn't keep this angel for themselves. When I thought this little did I know that fate was about to take a horrible turn in the months to come, but at that point in time I was happy.**

I sat on the bench across from the angel fountain and looked up at them and even they seemed to share in my sadness. Their once beautiful glow had been dimmed and I knew not the reason. The snow started falling harder and that with the moons glow should have made the angels look as though they were alive and dancing in the night, but they remained impassive and if you listened hard enough you could have sworn they were sobbing.

No one should ever have to feel what I have, but life nor was fate ever that kind. When I lost my angel that night is was as though my life disappeared with his. Your last breath was mine as well. Everyone can see that I am slowly fading away, but I have to remain here on this earth because I promised. I promised my angel that I would live for him and not only him, but for my brother as well.

I was given a second chance at life and I wondered if that was the reason you remained earth bound. Did you know of the fate that was meant for me and remained only to save me and give me another chance as well? I think about this all the time and wondered if fate made you stay so I could learn to love and warm my cold heart.

I fell for you hard when you came to see me that day and I thought we would be together for he rest of out lives, but I guess the gods had other plans. They wanted their angel back and even though I held a lot of power I did not hold the kind of power that was needed to keep you here.

I look at every one of your friends and I see the pain that befell them the day you passed, but they never once looked at me and saw the pain that I too held in my heart. To them I was and still am the cold hearted CEO and the only reason I went to your funeral was because it would make Kaiba Corp and me look good. They never saw the tears that I shed while I was alone or the marks on my fists when I hit whatever solid structure was in my way.

When I ran into Yugi days after we laid you to rest I knew he saw through the cold hearted façade that I put on and he could tell that your passing had deeply affected me. We actually went into the same coffee shop that you and I had went into after the first time we made love and talked about every thing that had happened. He never blamed me for your death, but I blamed myself. If I could have moved you out of the way you would still be here beside me.

I don't know how, but you knew it was coming. I could see it in your wide crimson eyes. I saw the fear and sadness, but I also saw the look in your eyes that you gave me the few times when we dueled together. Your tear filled crimson eyes were telling me to trust you. I did, I trusted you with my life and in the process you lost yours. That day will forever play in my mind. As I sit here in the cold snow I can still remember that fateful day I lost you.

**The snow was lightly falling from the sky when we got out of the limo and walked into the park by our fountain. You looked upon the angels and smiled. I loved seeing you smile and I grabbed you around the waist and pulled you into a deep passionate kiss.**

**I broke the kiss and told you something that I needed to tell you. "Yami, you know I love you and I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I may not have acted like it, but I knew that you and Yugi were two separate souls. Your intensity could never match his innocence."**

**Yami smiled. "I know love; it just took you a little longer than I had hoped for."**

**I looked down at him and saw that he had turned away from me and was now staring at the angels again with that content smile on his face. I was happy that he was happy and I placed my arm around his shoulders.**

"**They are happy for us." Yami said as he continued to stare at the statues.**

**I smiled down at him and then looked back up at the angels. "Yes they are."**

**We stood there not worrying about the cold in each others embrace when Yami turned and looked up at me. I could see it in his eyes that something was not right so I decided to ask him about it.**

"**Yami, love what is wrong?"**

"**Shhh." Yami placed a finger to my lips in order to hear what was going on.**

**I watched as his eyes darted around as though he was trying to find something. He looked so lost and I could see his eyebrows furrow as he narrowed his eyes. He turned around and looked away from me. I heard him gasp and didn't know the reason. Did he see something that I was unable to?**

**Then it caught my eye something moved in the trees and bushes surrounding us. I couldn't tell what it was as I squinted trying to see it through the snow. I could feel Yami's unease as I continued to stare at the spot where I saw the movement. **

**Yami turned around and grabbed my shoulders and looked me deeply in the eyes. His crimson eyes burned into mine with noting but sadness and fear written on them. I looked at him questioning what was going on when suddenly he turned around with his back to me and arms outstretched. I heard a loud noise that was deafening to my ears and then I felt Yami fall back against me.**

**I heard what sounded to be someone running in the snow, but as I looked toward the sound I found that who ever it was had disappeared into the now blinding snow. My attention was drawn back to Yami as I heard a gurgling sound and a gasp for breath. I knelt down in the snow with him lying in my arms and gently turned him over and found that his crimson eyes were wide and filled with intense pain. His mouth was partially open and there was a trickle of blood running past his lips.**

**I didn't know what had happened until I looked down and saw that his hand rested outside of his jacket. I hurriedly unzipped his jacket and found a small hole surrounded by blood in his chest right under where his heart rested. I watched as he slowly placed his hand to the wound and the blood start to seep onto his fingers. **

**Tears fell freely out of my eyes at what I saw. I felt him shiver and I looked upon his pain filled face. His eyes were starting to partially close and I could tell that he was not doing well. **

"**S-Seto…so…c-cold." Yami whispered as he closed his eyes.**

"**I know love…just…just hang on I will get help." I said as I reached in my trench coat pocket to pull out my cell phone.**

**I felt a hand on mine and looked down at Yami who now had more blood falling past his lips. As he coughed some of the blood splattered on my white trench coat and I could tell that he had major internal bleeding. He opened his eyes and as I looked into crimson noticed that his pupils were dilated and that he was having a hard time focusing on anything. **

**Yami gasped as his hand clenched tighter to his chest. "N-no…they will…n-never m-make it."**

"**Yami stop talking like that. You will be fine, just let me call for help...please." I said as I placed a hand on the side of his face. **

**As I made the call I could not take my eyes off of him. He looked so helpless and it tore my heart out. He looked so small and fragile and I could see that he was struggling for every breath. I knew he was trying to hang on, I just hoped that help got here soon.**

**As I hung up the phone I looked into his eyes and saw the tears that were streaming out, but instead of pain I saw a calm look take over. I held him closer to me and laid his head against my chest. I looked up into the sky as the snow fell into my eyes.**

"**Please what ever god can hear me! Please don't take him away from me! Take me!" I sobbed out as warm tears streaked my face.**

"**S-Seto, I…love you. Tell Y-Yugi good…bye." Yami said as he closed his eyes.**

"**Yami don't do this! Damn it open your eyes!" I yelled as I looked at his pale face.**

**He opened his eyes, but I knew that he could see nothing for he was looking past me. He reached up and placed a bloodied hand to my face and gave a very small smile. "P-Promise me…live…and never…forget…me." **

"**How can I live without you?" I sobbed as I looked at my love.**

"**Y-You have…Mokuba and…a second…chance." Yami gasped.**

**I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, but all I could taste was the bitterness of the blood. As I leaned back I could see the smile was gone and I heard a strangled breath that almost sounded like a sigh and after that one breath his body went limp.**

"**Yami! Yami!" All I could do was yell I was angry at him and myself. **

**As I held the lifeless form of my love close to me I heard the sirens in the distance and knew that they had come too late to bring him back. He was gone and as I pulled him away to look at his face once more I wiped the blood from his lips. I placed my lips to his cold ones and held them there as I let out a strangled cry. **

**The last thing I remember clearly was having the paramedics pry me from you and as I looked down upon your still from lying in the snow a horrible cry escaped my lips and I saw what your blood had formed in the snow. There lying before me was you with what looked like bloody wings coming from your back. My crimson angel was lying as though asleep. I never figured out that that seemed to happen. Was it a sick twist of fate? Was if caused by the paramedics moving me from you? Or was it more than that? I wish you were only asleep, but when the paramedics put you on the stretcher and covered your beautiful face that is when in hit hard that this time you were never coming back to me. **

**I rode with them to the hospital and while on the way there I held onto your cold, lifeless hand. I knew from that moment on I would never be the same without you there to drive me. I knew I could never take my life because I had promised you I would live. I had made a promise that I could never break no matter how bad I wanted to.**

Days later the man who had shot you was captured and it was found that he was not after you at all, but me. He was a previous employee of Kaiba Corp that I had to let go because he was stealing and not only money, but my new gaming ideas and trying to sell them to a large gaming corporation in America. After I let him go I heard from another employee that his marriage was over and he was having a difficult time finding a job anywhere in Japan due to his reputation from trying to steal from not only me, but Kaiba Corporation in general. Who in their right mind would hire someone so untrustworthy?

So on that fateful night, he followed my limo in hopes of ruining my life just as I ruined his. He accomplished that, but it was not the death of me as he had planned, but the death of my love, my fallen angel. He ended up turning himself into the authorities because he could not live with himself for killing an innocent man who had nothing to do with his hatred for me. He is now serving a life sentence in prison, but if you ask me that is too kind for someone as evil and vile as him.

It must have been in your blood from being Pharaoh to keep your senses alert for anyone who would want to end your life. I always ask myself why you did it. Why did you end your own life to save me? I knew the answer. You loved me it was as simple as that. You told me before that you would do anything to protect me even if it meant giving your own life up in the process. I never thought in a million years that it would come down to that, but love is the ultimate sacrifice and you proved how much you loved me that night.

It has been a year since your passing and I still feel you around me, holding me when I sit in my room and night and cry. Your presence is always there with me and I know I am not just wishing it. I know you are truly there by the things that happen and what I feel. I go and visit your grave twice every day once before work and once after.

I pray every night that the gods will bring you back to me, but in my heart I know it will never happen. I just hope that you are happy and don't worry for me. I will be fine. I have to like I said I promised you. I hope you found your Priest in the afterlife and I know that one day we will be together, but for now we have to be a part.

I stood and started to walk away from the fountain, but a wind unlike the normal winter chill blew past me and in it I heard a familiar whisper. I turned around and looked once more to our fountain and saw that they seemed to take on their happy, angelic appearance once more. I listened closer, but all I could hear was the wind blowing and the voice that I thought I heard was no longer present.

I gave a soft, sad smile and closed my eyes. "Yami, good bye my love and I hope you still love me as I you."

Before I turned and walked away I thought or at least wished I heard you say in your soft baritone voice.

"Always."

The End

Please Review


End file.
